Masquerades and Charades
by misanthrope1
Summary: Companion piece to When I'm Dreaming. Warning: Homosexuality
1. Chapter 1

Winter didn't slow the war much. It certainly didn't stop the missions. Christmas was always hard although Klink was unusually generous to the prisoners. On Christmas Eve, Newkirk listened as the men chatted about being apart from their families and women. LeBeau nudged him. "And you, mon ami? Who is your belle du jour now?"

"What are you nattering on about?"

"You and your lady friends. You have quite a list but you haven't spoken about them."

"Not for about a month." Mills stretched out on his bunk.

"We have been busy," Kinch reminded. His hair was growing back but still gave him an odd, patchwork look. The raid on the anti aircraft guns had been very close and all the men bore minor burns. Colonel Hogan sipped his coffee, glancing at Newkirk over the rim of his mug.

"Well there's Gayle," Newkirk started. "She's a lovely bird."

As he told his story, part of Newkirk ached. He didn't mind spinning tales--he loved the attention and making fancies, well, it made people feel good. Yet, he would like, in a small way, to be honest. To be himself without having to make up adventures with ladies he never met. _Then again, it's not like anyone will understand. Well, the gov'nor does. Kind of. Let's be serious, mate. He tolerates you because you have skills he needs._

"You are so full of fertilizer." Olson chuffed and lightly punched Newkirk's shoulder. "But nice story."

"I'm 'urt, Olson."

"When's Mass?" Mills asked.

"1900 hours," Hogan replied.

"And I have a wonderful christmas dinner planned," LeBeau excitedly said.

Newkirk listened with half an ear. As the others prepared to go to the Mass, Newkirk hung back, let the others go on ahead. He headed back to the barracks, slipped up onto his bunk. The room echoed hollowly, smelled of sweat and the pine boughs decorating the room. Newkirk stared at the ceiling, somewhat grateful to be lost in his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?"

Newkirk craned his neck. His Colonel grinned at him. "I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you at Mass?"

"I asked you first."

Newkirk flipped onto his belly, raised his upper body half. "I never liked all that religious blather. Just not up my alley."

"I've heard you pray enough."

"Saying 'oh, ruddy lord, don't let the Gestapo hear us' is not really a prayer." Hogan chuckled. "So why aren't you there?"

"Planned to be. Then I saw I was minus someone. Thought I'd make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine."

"Good." Hogan's eyes slightly narrowed and Newkirk cocked his head.

"Gov?"

"Just thinking, Newkirk."

"Let it go, gov. You get a day off, too."

Hogan sighed. "Maybe you're right."

Newkirk tossed Hogan a bar of chocolate. "Here. Have a treat."

"Thanks." Hogan's unexpected smile made Newkirk smile in return.

"You should head to the Mass, Colonel. I know you enjoy it."

"It reminds me of home. The whole family used to go to Christmas Eve Mass. How about you?"

"Hit and miss. It was all right, though."

Hogan thoughtfully looked at him. Newkirk prevented his shoulders from twitching, knowing his Colonel's curiousity was second only to his own. He calmly regarded Hogan, keeping an easygoing smile on his face. Hogan finally shook his head. "Come on."

"Sure." Newkirk hopped down. The two men walked out of the barracks. A small Christmas tree glittered with handmade ornaments and popcorn chains. The stars gleamed brightly in the cold sky and plumes of exhalation marked each man. Lights glowed in every barracks and the faint strains of Silent Night drifted through the air. The rich smell of ham filled the air along with the scent of fresh bread. Even the guards simply nodded as the two prisoners ambled the camp despite the fact they shouldn't be away from the barracks.

Newkirk enjoyed the quiet stroll. The two men didn't say anything, just walked shoulder to shoulder. Finally Hogan gestured to the kantine. For tonight and tomorrow at least, they would eat well.

Christmas peace always faded. All the men knew that. Indeed, Hogan, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau were out on Boxing Day, looking for downed fliers. They found none on that night, returning to Stalag 13, cold, wet, and mud covered. It became the forerunner of many cold, wet nights. Hogan caught a severe case of bronchitis, sidelining him and saddling Newkirk, Carter, Kinch, and LeBeau with extra duties yet fewer missions could take place. As Hogan recovered, he planned a mission for Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk. "You'll meet with Marya," he informed Newkirk. "Get the info and get away."

"Why does he get to meet with Marya?" LeBeau demanded.

"Because Newkirk won't go gaga over her," Hogan replied. "I know he won't fall for her."

"Like Newkirk has great choice in women," LeBeau muttered.

"Hey!" Carter blurted.

"I screwed up," Newkirk said angerily. "And I'm tired of ruddy apologizing for it! Gretel was a mistake, I know."

"Enough." Hogan glared at LeBeau. "That is over. You're infatuated with Marya, he's not."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

"Carter, LeBeau, cover his back. You keep watch and if Marya pulls any of her stunts, grab Newkirk and go."

"We'll be fine, Colonel."

"Newkirk, don't improvise unless you have to."

"Yes, sir."

The rendezvous was at a small elite club. Newkirk wore the uniform of a Luftwaffe Colonel, Carter his Lieutenant. As the driver, LeBeau watched the outside of the club. Newkirk nodded casually to various officers, feeling Carter close by his elbow. Marya was easy to find, swathed in her usual fur coat and elegant clothes. "Klink, darling!" She strolled over, draped herself on Newkirk. "I thought you would never come! This way, Wilheim." She grasped his arm. "Did you miss me, my Colonel?"

"Hello," Newkirk said. Marya kissed him and he twitched slightly. In a small booth, she order vodka, poured him champagne and leaned forward, her décolletage nearly at his nose.

"The daring Hogan could not come?" she purred, her tongue flicking his ear.

"Ill," Newkirk shortly said, plastering a smile on his face. "Klink? My papers say Heffenmeyer."

"Heffenmeyer, Klink, who can tell the difference?" Marya smiled at him, teeth and eyes glittering. "My small one? He is here?"

"Sorry, luv, stuck with me." Newkirk smoothed his mustache, glanced around casually. "Do you have the film?"

"Da, da, and reports. Information for our friends. And what do you have for me?"

Newkirk gulped his champagne. "What you asked for. Plans for the next troop movements into Russia."

"Dearheart! You are so generous!" She began kissing him wildly, so hard Newkirk feared for his mustache. A graceful hand dropped into his lap and he gave a violent shudder.

"Liebechen, please. Let us eat first," he laughed. He lifted her hand and kissed her smooth knuckles.

"Herr Colonel, would you care to see the menu?" Carter interrupted smoothly.

"Ja, Ja, Danke."

Hogan and Kinch waited by the radio, Hogan coughing now and then. "I never should have let them near her, Kinch," Hogan said, his voice raspy. "Marya is cagey and not half as foolish as she appears. LeBeau will do anything for her and Newkirk has never really faced her down. Carter will have no idea how to deal with her."

"Sir, you worry too much. Newkirk has been around the ladies any number of times and Carter can handle a lot more than anyone thinks. LeBeau, well, he does like Marya but he'll follow orders."

"I don't know. She's wily."

"Who is?" Carter strode down the tunnel. "Hi, Kinch, hi Colonel. Everything went fine."

"Where are the others?"

Carter jerked a thumb. "Down the hall, arguing. Newkirk has the information. LeBeau was just upset about what he called Marya."

Kinch and Hogan exchanged looks. Hogan crossed his arms. "Which was?" he prompted.

"Oh. An overactive octopus. It wasn't very nice but she did really like him. Crawled into his lap and kept kissing him." A bemused look crossed his face. "Newkirk didn't seem very happy."

"That's surprising," Kinch said.

"Wonderful," Hogan sighed. "Carter, change." He headed down the hallway where outrage French and annoyed Cockney echoed.

"I told you, she's like a ruddy python!"

"She is belle and kind! You--she would not look twice at you!"

"No, she's too busy licking my neck!"

"Enough you two." Hogan stepped forward. "Briefcase?"

Newkirk handed him the attache case. "Next time we deal with her, Louie can ruddy have her. Scares me worse than the Gestapo, she does."

Hogan grinned. "She is always interesting." He opened the case. "Photos, reports, and film. Nice work."

"Thank you," Newkirk said.

"He meant Carter and me," LeBeau muttered. "You have no sense for a beautiful woman."

"Get to bed," Hogan ordered.

"Righto." Newkirk glared at LeBeau and headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Carter watched as Newkirk dealt cards to the guards. "Come on, gents, lay down your money," Newkirk cheerily said. Carter stood for awhile, assuring himself his friend was normal. He turned his head as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kinch."

"Planning on joining in?"

"Against Newkirk? Are you kidding? I was just checking if he was doing all right."

Kinch smiled, shaking his head. "Newkirk is fine. Stop worrying."

"You know what he was like before."

"That was November. It's almost the new year. He was just fussing."

Carter squirmed. "He still seems a bit off. I mean, it's hard to explain. He just seems--different. You know, like he's sad or broody sometimes."

"Aren't we all?" "He said something---if you were diseased, you'd tell us, right Kinch?"

"Depends on the disease." Kinch inwardly sighed at Carter's intent face. "I don't know, Carter. Sure, I would. You think Newkirk's ill?"

"Maybe. Or maybe he committed a crime before the war and now he's panicking or..."

"Carter. I'm sure he's fine. The Colonel would have let us know if there was a problem."

"I don't know. The Marya incident was strange and I just think he's not telling us stuff."

"Maybe he has problems at home."

"Maybe."

"Carter, I know you're concerned. But Newkirk's been doing great. Heck, that Marya mission went terrific."

"I know. LeBeau's still complaining!" Carter smiled. "She is pretty. I thought she liked Colonel Hogan but she really seemed to like Newkirk."

"She likes to act."

A rumble of engines and everyone looked up. "Guests," Kinch muttered. Newkirk smoothly picked up the cards, pocketed his winnings, and slipped away. He headed to Kinch and Carter.

"Wonder what's going on?" Two sleek black staff cas entered. "Looks like Burkhalter's staff car, that one does."

"Better tell the Colonel." Kinch headed to the barracks, Newkirk and Carter follow

LeBeau and Hogan waited by the barracks. "Two new faces," Hogan said, nodding to two blond SS officers standing near Burkhalter.

"A SS Colonel and Major," Kinch mused. "That's new."

"Waffen SS at that." Hogan noted the ensigna.

"Ol' Klink won't know who to bow to first." Newkirk grinned.

"Let's get some coffee," Hogan said.

Klink's fawning tones came through loud and clear. "Colonel Lindt, Major Riesling, how may I help the SS?"

"Calm yourself, Klink, you're foaming."

"Of course, Herr General."

"It's a pleasure, Herr Colonel." The new voice spoke clearly and without condescension. "Thank you for allowing us to visit your Stalag."

"Klink has a friend," Hogan said.

"You are welcome anytime, Colonel Lindt. How can I be of service?"

"My car is developing engine trouble and my driver is ill. I had simple hoped to avail myself of your hospitality. I did not know the General was here until we spotted his car on the road."

"You are all most welcome. My Stalag is at your service. And I have several highly skilled mechanics among the prisoners."

"You allow the prisoners to work on your vehicles?" a fresh voice asked. Surprise clearly rang in every word.

"My prisoners are completely cowed, Major Riesling. And their work is always inspected."

"It seems risky."

"Klink does somehow manage these prisoners well. Sometimes I wonder if there is something in the food to corrode their brains," Burkhalter said.

"I simply understand them. No one has ever successfully escaped from Stalag 13!"

The four began chatting. Hogan rubbed his chin. "What information do we have on Lindt?"

"I'll check," Carter said. He left the room. When he returned, he had a file in his hand. "Not a lot, sir. Colonel Heinrich Lindt. 38, decorated officer, saved his infantry squadron in the early part of the war. Never married, considered a top strategist."

"Kinch, tonight contact the underground. See if Tiger knows him."

Tiger came through the tunnels with Carter and Newkirk the next night. She smiled at Hogan. "Bon soir," she said, kissing his cheek. "You were asking about Colonel Lindt?"

Hogan smiled. "You know him."

Tiger nodded, smiling wistfully. "Oui. We have run into him several times, he and Major Riesling. Colonel Lindt is very intelligent, very bold. We had hoped he would join us as he has shown unusual kindness to many people. But no luck so far."

"Kindness?" LeBeau asked.

"He has been instrumental in saving several people, even an Underground agent. He seems oddly decent for a German soldier."

"Is he willing to come to our side?"

Tiger shook his head. "I don't know. He despises the Gestapo, that I do know. He would be General by now if he hadn't thwarted several of their plans. He was once a rising star in the Waffen SS. Now, he is barely tolerated."

"How intelligent did you say he was?" Kinch commented.

"No one has gotten close?" Hogan asked. "Not even you?"

Tiger chuckled. "I am not his type, mon Colonel. We have sent several female agents to test him but no luck."

"Really?" Hogan drew his brows together.

"Maybe he likes brunettes," Newkirk said. "Nothing against you, Tiger, luv."

"None taken. I do not know Colonel Lindt's taste. He has appeared numerous times with various women, all well connected."

"What else can you tell us, Tiger?'

"He is admired, his men are devoted, and often Generals seek his advice. If more people paid attention to him, we would be in far worse shape. He is not a strong adherent to Hitler's policies but he follows orders. He has no family. Parents both dead, no brothers or sisters. It is only him. He belongs to his men."

"Sounds familiar," Newkirk murmured. Hogan jerked but the Englishman gazed at him innocently. The other men looked equally guileless. Hogan narrowed his eyes and turned back to Tiger.

"What about the Major?"

"Major Karl Riesling. He is more secretative. He joined with Colonel Lindt around five years ago, I believe. His past is clouded. I have heard he worked with Rohm, even met with Himmler himself several times. Yet, he attached himself to Lindt's staff when Lindt was only a Major. Since then he has been with Lindt constantly as his aide and sometimes, I think, as body guard. His family connections are unknown."

"That's strange."

"Like Lindt, no one gets too close to him." Tiger bit her lip. "Be very careful around him. There are rumors he foiled an attempt on Lindt's life by garrotting the assassin."

"Nice."

"He left the body on the desk of the man he believed responsible for the attempt."

Hogan whistled softly. "It does make a point," Newkirk said.

"Oui," LeBeau said. "He is crazy."

The next morning, Colonel Lindt and Major Riesling joined Kommandant Klink at morning roll call. Hogan pulled his jacket tight. "This is Colonel Hogan, Senior Officer for the prisoners," Klink introduced. "Hogan, this is Colonel Lindt and Major Riesling of the Waffen-SS."

"The SS? You transferring, sir?"

"Of course not. Colonel Lindt and Major Riesling are here to simply observe."

"You should have come in the spring when the tunnels bloom."

Klink glared. "Insolence!"

Colonel Lindt eyeballed Hogan, his blue eyes thoughtful. Hogan scanned the Colonel. Chiseled, blond haired, tall, Colonel Lindt seemed the ideal Aryan. Beside him, Major Riesling appeared cut from the same cloth, similar height, gold haired, and lean. Only Riesling's dark eyes differentiated him from the Aryan paragon. The Major studied him curiously. Then they walked on down the lines. Major Riesling stopped by Kinch, looking him up and down. Hogan stiffened but the Major said nothing simply walked on after a few minutes. Lindt paused by several men, including Newkirk and LeBeau. Newkirk stared back, a slight smirk on his lips. LeBeau simply scowled.

The Germans moved on and Schultz dismissed the men. "Kinch?" Hogan asked.

"I--don't know. He just seemed curious."

"Maybe he's never seen a Negro before," Carter offered.

Kinch nodded. "Carter could be right. It's not like blacks are common in Germany."

Newkirk watched the officers curiously. "Newkirk?" Carter asked.

"Nothing, mate."

"Let's keep an eye on them," Hogan said. "I want to know what they do." They did little besides roam the camp. Klink happily showed off the Stalag and the prisoners found themseves scrubbing and cleaning the barracks. General Burkhalter meandered once in awhile but Riesling and Lindt were everywhere. Newkirk worked on the staff car under the watchful eye of the driver. The SS officers stopped by several times and Newkirk found the Major studying him. _What are you thinking? I don't like that look. It feels--wrong. Like he's watching me rather than the other way around._

Late the second day, Hochstetter arrived.

"This should be fun," Carter mentioned as the diminutive Major stalked to where Major Riesling and Colonel Lindt inspected the guards.

"I don't think they like him," Kinch said as Major Riesling stepped forward. Everyone could see the anger in his stance. Lindt pulled back his aide, gestured to Klink's office. Newkirk tilted his head.

"LeBeau?"

"Um?"

"Was Riesling drawing his sidearm?"

LeBeau shrugged. "It looked like he was touching it. But he wouldn't attack Hochstetter."

Newkirk frowned as the three men passed them. Riesling's face was stone. _I think you're wrong, Louie. I think he'll slit Hochstetter's throat in a heartbeat._


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the barracks, the men huddled around the coffeepot. "So this is where you are hiding, Colonel Lindt," Hochstetter snarled. "I don't know why you didn't come to Berlin."

"Because I am not your dog, Major. I do not come at the Gestapo's whistle!"

All the men exchanged looks. "He does not like Hochstetter," LeBeau said.

"Who does?" Hogan asked dryly.

"Enough," Burkhalter said. "Why are you interested in Colonel Lindt, Major?"

"Colonel Lindt has not been doing his job. We of the Gestapo wished to ask him why."

"Not doing my job? In what way, Major?"

"Lebensborn."

"I don't recognize that," Klink puzzledly said.

"Neither do we," Hogan muttered. "Fountain of Life? Spring?"

"You shouldn't know, Klink," Burkhalter snapped. "How does the Gestapo know?"

"The Gestapo knows everything."

"Bah," Lindt said. "Lebensborn is the least of my worries! In case you haven't notice, Hochstetter, we have a war to win."

"Lebensborn is essential to the war effort."

"No, tanks are essential. Fighter planes are essential. Soldiers are essential. Lebensborn is a fantasy, a dream."

"It is a project close to the Fuhrer and Herr Himmler!"

"Gentlemen," Burkhalter said. "Colonel Lindt is a decorated officer."

"He is a coddler! He has aided traitors!"

"Certainly not," Klink said.

"Are you doubting me, Klink?"

"I'm just saying, Major, Colonel Lindt appears to be a fine officer."

"He is upset because I stopped several Gestapo officers from raping a child."

"They were interrogating a saboteur!"

"They were filth." Lindt sounded disgusted.

"You should have been shot! You were requested to report to Lebensborn."

"At my convenience and my **choice**, Major! It is not convenient for me nor do I choose to participate!"

"And Major Riesling? He has ignored his request too."

"I, too, have urgent matters to attend." Riesling's baritone echoed in the office.

"Of course," Hochstetter snorted. "You have urgent pressing needs to be an aide."

"Major Riesling has performed his job admirably!"

"No one has said he hasn't," Burkhalter soothed.

"You both just seem to be afraid of duty." Hochstetter's sneer could practically be tasted. "Perhaps it is more a question of manhood."

The scuffling and thumps made all the prisoners blink. "Major Riesling! Release Major Hochstetter as once!"

"Of course, Herr General!"

"You will pay for this," Hochstetter snarled.

"You and your black rats," Lindt hissed. "Gestapo slink in after battle, biting and scratching. You speak of manhood. What would you know? You Gestapo don't fight. You terrorize broken prisoners and old women. When's the last time you even fought someone who wasn't chained down?"

"How dare you? When I get back to Berlin..."

"When you get back to Berlin, I will be in Russia. I have been ordered to the Russian front. If you wish to arrest me there, Herr Major, you are welcome to try."

A long silence came. "I did not know that," Burkhalter said.

"You would not, Herr General." Lindt seemed calm. "My orders came just yesterday. General Holtz believes I would do better on the Eastern Front. Major Riesling will take over the unit."

"The unit isn't going?" Burkhalter demanded.

"Nein. Just me."

"Someone annoyed the wrong person," LeBeau muttered.

"Colonel Lindt, I will speak to General Holtz."

"There is no need, Herr General. I have become accustomed to the idea. At least in Russia, I can fight men rather than vermin."

"Are you speaking of me?" Hochstetter sounded furious.

"Rats know rats."

"I hear Russian women fight, too," Klink said hurriedly.

"Klink," Burkhalter sighed.

"I have heard that too, Kommandant. Well then, I will at least be fighting warriors rather than vermin."

"I'm sure you will do well."

"You are too kind, Herr Kommandant."

Hogan sat back as the Germans began discussing civilities. "It's odd," he mused.

"What, some ruddy super secret project no one knows?" Newkirk leaned against Hogan's bunk, watching his CO intently.

"Not that. Burkhalter offered Lindt a lifeline, a chance to get out of going to the Russian front. Yet he turned it down-why?"

"Maybe he really wants to go," Carter said.

"No one wants to go to the Russian front," Hogan stated. "It's suicide, especially for an officer." Hogan crossed his arms and began pacing. The men watched him. "We need to find out what he's hiding."

"He should be in the guest quarters," Kinch offered.

"We can go through the tunnels," LeBeau said.

"Maybe," Hogan muttered.

"He may be willing to jump ship now," Newkirk said. Hogan nodded.

"I was thinking that," he admitted. "Something just feels off. Think you could sneak in, Newkirk?"

"'Course, gov."

"Let me talk to Klink. If they need dinner, sneak in then."

Newkirk nodded. The men went outside.

"Colonel Hogan!"

Schultz's voice rang. The men leaned casually against the barracks. "What, Schultz?" Hogan asked as the Sargent hurried over.

"The Kommandant wants the cockroach. He is needed to make dinner for the big shots."

"I don't want to," LeBeau muttered.

"Come on, LeBeau." Hogan gestured to LeBeau and Carter.

"Carter was not requested."

"You need a waiter, Schultz."

"Why not the Englander?"

"I'm catching a cold, Schultzie. Don't want to contaminate the food now, do we?"

"Nein." Schultz eyed Newkirk then shook his finger. "No funny business!"

"Kinch will watch him," Hogan assured Schultz.

"You are not requested, Colonel Hogan."

"I'm hurt, Schultz. Carter and LeBeau are my men. I have to see what you're asking of them."

Newkirk and Kinch exchanged smirks. _Of course the gov'nor will get invited to dinner Who can resist his charm? The only person who will protest is Hochstetter and Lindt will invite the Colonel just to take the piss out of Hochstetter. Gov's got to be annoyed there are no fraulians for him to bewitch._

"I'll be look out."

Newkirk glanced at Kinch, smiling. "Thanks, mate. 'Ope LeBeau saves us some dinner. I'm ruddy starving and the kantine reeks of sauerkraut again."

Kinch frowned. "I am really hating cabbage."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Bold = spoken in German)**

Sure enough, Hogan got invited to dinner. _As if there were ever any doubt._ While the Germans and Hogan ate, Newkirk slipped inside the guest quarters. The faint aroma of cigar smoke and whiskey lingered in the air. Newkirk hastily searched the room, flipping clothes and uniforms carefully but quickly. He knelt over an attache case. It took several moments to pick the lock, requiring all his attention. When the case opened, he grinned. He glanced down at IDs, travel papers, various documents and whistled soundlessly.

His grin vanished as icy metal pressed against his neck. "Well, well, the Gestapo are not the only rats," a rich voice said. "Stand up."

Newkirk stood, hands in the air. "The Englander," the voice continued, sounding surprised. Newkirk turned around to find Major Riesling studying him, a Luger in his hand. "It is good I missed dinner, no?"

"Sir, I was just..."

"Just being a thief? I do not blame you, Corporal. It is in your blood." Newkirk ground his teeth. "Newkirk, is it not?"

"Yes," Newkirk said.

"Sit." The gun pointed to a chair. Newkirk slowly followed the order, eying the gun. "Do not," Riesling sighed. "I do not plan on killing you yet I have no problem with crippling you." Newkirk sat and Riesling knelt beside him. Steel bit tightly into his wrists and a thin cord knotted around his ankles. "So, Corporal. What are you looking for?"

"Just a pack of smokes, Major."

The Major sighed and sat down, staring at him. "I do not think you work alone. Who will be missing you? Hochstetter?"

"I'm a loner, mate! I work for myself. Trust the Gestapo?"

Riesling smiled. "You are smarter than I thought." He crossed his legs, poured a glass of schnapps. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. I wanted a pack of smokes."

"Well, I guess we must wait, ja? See whom comes looking for you?"

"I'm a prisoner. Schultz and Klink will come looking, that is it."

"Then we have time to talk." Riesling leaned back. He sipped his schnapps. "I am surprised to find out there have been no successful escapes from this Stalag. Kommandant Klink seems kind, competent but not inspired. You are clever enough."

"Clever enough to realize rifles and a foreign language make an escape impossible." Newkirk squirmed.

"I am sorry about the discomfort, Corporal." Riesling observed Newkirk with a curiousity Newkirk didn't understand. He didn't ask much more, just calmly drank and gazed at him. After awhile, he stood, made sure the curtains and blinds were drawn. Newkirk squirmed again. His wrists ached and he wondered what Kinch was doing. _This hurts. Damn, it's almost burning._

He didn't know what time it was when he heard the creak of the door. "Karl?"

"This way, Heinrich. We have a guest."

Colonel Lindt strode in. His eyes brightened when he saw Newkirk cuffed to the chair. "The Englander? What was he doing?"

"Searching. For what, he will not say." Riesling rose to his feet. "Is Johann watching the door?"

"Ja. He mentioned nothing save the prisoners milling around. The tall Negro, Kinchloe, he seemed to be watching for awhile. They are in their barracks." Colonel Lindt stood over Newkirk. "Who are you working for?"

"I work alone. I just wanted a pack of cigarettes."

Lindt glanced at Riesling. **"Does he work for Hochstetter?**" he asked in German.

**"He has not said." **Riesling smiled at Lindt. "**The dinner went well?"**

**"The American Colonel added spice. It would have been better with you present."**

**"I can not eat with Hochstetter. I can't abide that beetle."**

**"So you make me deal with him."**

**"You are the superior officer."**

Newkirk feigned casual interest but no comprehension. Lindt glanced at Newkirk again, looking almost quizzical. Newkirk looked at him in return. Lindt hung up his overcoat and took a seat near Riesling. **"We don't have time for this, Karl."**

**"We need to see who is coming for him. This could be important."**

Newkirk tried to look innocuous as the Germans both looked at him. Lindt reached out and touched Newkirk's cheek. **"He has pretty eyes, no? Not as handsome as his Colonel, but attractive enough."**

Newkirk tried to maintain an expression of baffled ignorance, hoped he pulled it off_. I hope he's ruddy joking. Maybe he's just testing me. _He yanked away from Lindt's hand. "I don't speak German," he said. "Other than Raus and Schnell."

"You will understand soon enough. I will see if Klink will let you go with me. I could use an aide in Russia."

"Russia? As in the Russian front? Sorry, I don't speak Russian either. And I'm a POW."

"I speak no Russian myself. We will learn together."

Newkirk swallowed hard. "I'm no aide, Colonel."

"You serve your Colonel well enough. Kommandant Klink himself said Colonel Hogan's command crew can be useful. And you have mechanic skills."

"We're on opposite sides of the war, Colonel. The Soviets are allies of my people."

"They will only see a German uniform."

"You can't make me a ruddy Kraut!"

"You will be amazed at what we can do." Lindt gazed sightlessly past Newkirk. Major Riesling clasped his shoulder briefly. Slence reigned after that. _What do they want? I am not going to Russia! I'll cut his throat and scarper back here. If I can walk again. I am losing feeling in my feet and fingers_.

A knock and Riesling walked to the door. Schultz and Hogan stood in the doorway. "Forgive me, Herr Major," Schultz stammered. "I am checking to see if a prisoner has entered your quarters."

"If one has, it is a poor reflection on you, Sargent."

"There he is!" Hogan shoved his way into the room. "Newkirk, you were ordered to clean the Kommandant's quarters."

"I thought you said the guest quarters, Colonel_." Thank you, gov_!

"Come on Schultz, grab him and let's go," Hogan said.

"Nein!" Lindt stepped forward, studying Hogan keenly. "Sargent, leave us. I will release the Colonel and the Englander after I speak to them."

"But Herr Colonel..."

"GO! And tell no one they are here, not the General nor the Kommandant. I will know if you do_._ You will not like the consequences, Sargent. I know where your family is."

Schultz turned white and fled. Hogan watched him leave, turned an expressionless face to Lindt. "You want to talk more?" he asked. "We had all dinner."

"I wondered who Newkirk worked for," Riesling said, locking the door. "Please sit, Colonel Hogan."

"Newkirk is one of my men."

"He is in your command crew," Lindt said. He handed Hogan a glass of Schnapps. "He, the Negro Kinchloe, our waiter tonight--Carter, wasn't it? The French chef LeBeau as well. Quite a motley crew."

"I can talk to you all night but Newkirk is needed in the barracks."

"He stays here," Lindt said. "But Major Riesling can uncuff him."

Major Riesling untied Newkirk's ankles and uncuffed his hands. Newkirk bit back a scream as blood poured back into his extremities along with a wash of pain. When he could focus his eyes again, Colonel Hogan knelt in front of him, face expressionless but eyes filled with worry. "You all right?"

"Fine. I tried to tell them I just came in to clean and get a pack of cigarettes."

Hogan touched his shoulder and then gently turned Newkirk's hands over. His lips tightened as he touched the forming ligature marks around Newkirk's wrists. "Your cuffs run a little tight, Colonel." Newkirk held his breath, steadying himself as his ankles and wrists throbbed.

"I am sorry," Major Riesling said. He now stood by his CO, watching them. Newkirk glanced at him and his stomach froze. _It can't be. But I understand now. It makes sense. Kind of._

"Please sit, Colonel Hogan." Lindt handed Hogan a glass of Schnapps, another to Newkirk. "I would like to know why he's here. Other than thievery."

"Sure if you tell me why you want to go to the Russian front."

Hogan and Lindt studied each other. Lindt slowly smiled. "You are ingenious. I see why Hochstetter dislikes you. I have a special need. As you have surmised, I do not intend of going."

Major Riesling jerked and Hogan nodded, sitting beside Newkirk. "You're fleeing the war. I admit, I'm curious. You seem dedicated."

"Why was Newkirk here?"

"He was looking for Lebensborn."

Again silence. "You can connect me with the Underground?" Lindt asked.

"I might be able to."

"We can not talk here."

"It's safe enough. When are you shipped out?"

"I am supposed to leave tomorrow. However, I should be able to stay a few more days by talking to Burkhalter."

"I'll make arrangements."

"Very well."

"Colonel," Major Risling sounded nervous. _I don't bame you, mate. The gov'nor is going on a limb here. I hope you're right, gov._

"We can trust him, Karl. After all, Newkirk will pay the price if he betrays us."

Newkirk jerked and Hogan's face hardened. "Newkirk isn't involved."

Colonel Lindt sipped his schnapps. "He is. Major Riesling will be with him. You see, Colonel Hogan, I believe you are loyal to your men. As Major Riesling is loyal to me. Consider it insurance."

"Just what does Newkirk know?"

Newkirk blinked. He glanced at Hogan. "They're going to Switzerland. They have documents. And both are leaving."

Hogan cocked his head. "Both of you?"

"They're together, gov." Newkirk stood up, biting his lip as his ankles nearly collapsed. Hogan grabbed Newkirk's elbow. "They're lovers, Colonel."

Major Riesling and Colonel Lindt stared. Colonel Hogan nodded thoughtfully. "How--you--" Risling sputtered.

"You're deserting at the same time, your new idenities say you're brothers. You two trust each other." Newkirk twitched. _I don't know how else to explain. You simply are. You watch your Colonel, move around him as if you're comfortable with him yet constantly aware of his presence and there's that sexual ease I usually sense between a man and woman. Plus, you call him by his first name and that look you gave Hochstetter when he snapped at Colonel Lindt--it all adds up. You feel for Colonel Lindt. Same as what I feel. Great. I'm the same as some Nazi ogre._

"Your Corporal has an active imagination."

Hogan shrugged. "I believe him."

Lindt and Hogan again evaluated each other. "We will speak tomorrow. I need to test drive my car anyway," Lindt said. "You may take Newkirk, Colonel Hogan. We will retrieve him tomorrow."

"I'm not a ruddy pair of shoes!"

Colonel Hogan, Colonel Lindt, and Major Riesling all turned to Newkirk. "You are correct," Riesling said. "You are, however, part of this."

"Newkirk is not part of the deal."

"He is insurance, as I said." Lindt frowned at Hogan. "Especially with what he believes."

"I don't bargain my men, Colonel."

"I'm in, gov. I'll help. I'm just not an object. I'll finish the car after breakfast."

Colonel Hogan glared at him. "Excellent," Lindt said. "We shall see you tomorrow then."

Hogan nodded and nudged Newkirk to the door. Outside, Hogan headed for the barracks. _I'm stepped in it this time. Haven't seen the gov this mad in a long while._ Newkirk silently followed his CO.

"Get some sleep," Hogan said shortly before they went inside. "And see Wilson."

"I'm fine. But thank you."

Hogan turned his head. "I didn't need you involved, Newkirk."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "I'm already involved, Colonel. I'm the one Riesling ruddy caught rifling his bag."

"Do you honestly think they will hesitant to sacrifice either of us?"

"I think Riesling will strangle us in a bleedin' minute to save Lindt and himself. That's his goal."

Hogan turned to face him fully. "You knew they were lovers."

"I guessed. Pieces fit together."

Hogan regarded him in a strange way Newkirk hadn't seen before and Newkirk felt butterflies and knots twisting in his stomach_. Stop, please. I'm Newkirk, I'm the same as I always was. I'm not like them. _"Good work," Hogan said finally. "Newkirk, this is going to rest on you. I don't like that."

"I can do this."

Hogan sighed. "We don't have much of a choice now, do we? Come on." He held the door. Inside, all the men clustered around. Hogan looked at Carter. "Carter, make up a car bomb. We'll need it soon."

"Are we killing them?" LeBeau asked.

"No. They have information, however. Kinch, they should be giving us Lebensborn. Give London a heads up."

"You got it."

"LeBeau, has Schultz mentioned anything?"

"Only that Colonel Lindt treats his driver very well and the driver is Johann. Oh, and he has visited several labor camps recently."

Hogan leaned against Newkirk's bunk. "Labor camps," he mumbled. The smell of fresh coffee filled the room and Hogan nodded his thanks as LeBeau handed him a mug. Carter tossed Newkirk a pack of Fig Newtons.

"Thanks, Carter."

Kinch twitched as he spotted the bruising wrists. "What happened?"

"Riesling."

"Sorry, Newkirk. I never saw him. Just the driver, watching the door."

"Not your fault, Kinch. He was inside. Bathroom, I think."

"They know?" LeBeau's eyes widened.

"They know about Newkirk and me. Carter, check the tunnel explosives, just in case." Hogan finished his coffee. "Tomorrow, Newkirk and I will be talking to Lindt and Riesling. Kinch, be ready to move if needed."

"Is that wise, mon Colonel? Just you and Newkirk?"

"No choice, LeBeau."

"Could just be me, gov," Newkirk suggested. "I mean..."

"No," Hogan snapped. Newkirk fell silent. "Get some sleep." Hogan went to his quarters.

Newkirk laid awake a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, he began work on the car after breakfast. He muttered quietly. _How in hell did I get to this point? I never wanted to be a ruddy mechanic. Kinch is better than me. Least I don't have to cook. And what is Riesling doing here already?_

"Gutentag, Corporal."

"That's good day, innit?"

Riesling snorted. "Would you like some tea?"

"We aren't friends, Major."

"It's British tea. Earl Grey."

Newkirk looked up. "Where'd you--never mind. That would be lovely, Major."

"Black market," Riesling said. He left and Newkirk returned to the car engine. As he replaced the fuel line, he heard footsteps. "I have your tea."

Newkirk crawled out from under the car and suspiciously poured a cup of tea. He drank hesitantly at first then deeply, savoring each sip. Riesling drank as well, watching him. "I have a question Corporal. How did you know about Colonel Lindt and I?"

Newkirk looked at Riesling. "Just lucky."

"I do not believe that."

"Believe what you want. I simply connected the dots." Newkirk finished his tea. "Thank you for the tea."

"Your Colonel?"

"What about him?"

Riesling finished his tea, studying him over the rim of his cup. The smell of Earl Grey wafted through the cold air. "He is special to you."

Newkirk felt his brows pull into a scowl. "He's my CO, Major. He ruddy knows his job and treats his men decently."

"Like Lindt."

Newkirk snorted. "'Ardly the same. Hogan and I aren't shagging."

Riesling's lips twisted into a smile. "Do you wish to?"

Ice seemed splinter throughout Newkirk's body, centering in his brain and chest. He glared and got under the car again. "I'm not a ruddy poof!" He began checking the brake lines. "Stupid, bleedin' Krauts!"

"You seem to know a lot about it."

"I'm fairly intelligent and you two are obvious!"

"You are the only person who guessed."

"You Krauts aren't too sharp."

"You're being delibrately rude."

"Go away Major."

"It's my duty to watch you."

"Does that mean you have to natter to me like a schoolgirl?" Newkirk tightened a bolt.

"You are vital to this operation. You are our loose cannon."

"I 'ave no intention of betraying you."

"Good. We would hate to have to terminate you and Colonel Hogan."

"Hogan 'as nothing to do with this."

"You work for him."

"I'm not his ruddy dog."

"You follow him."

"We've been over this. He's my CO." Newkirk finished under the car. "Your car is done."

"Good. We will all go for a ride."

Newkirk crawled out from the car. Riesling watched him with a predatory smile. "You can stop looking at me like that," Newkirk said.

"Colonel Lindt mentioned perhaps taking Colonel Hogan with us."

"Bugger off, you twist."

Riesling laughed aloud. "You are unique, Corporal. Come."

Newkirk scowled. He wiped his hands on a semi clean rag and followed the Major to the guest quarters. Colonel Lindt sat at a desk, scribbling out notes. "Gutentag, Corporal. My car is ready?"

"Yes."

"I hope you repaired it correctly."

"You ruptured your fuel line. I replaced it."

"Good. I will collect Colonel Hogan. Major Riesling, take Newkirk to the car."

"Can I wash my hands first?"

"Of course."

In the car, Newkirk found himself pressed into the role of driver, Riesling beside him. Newkirk drove carefully onto the freshly plowed road. The window between the driver and the back seat was down. "I'm listening," Hogan said.

"You wish to know of Lebensborn?"

"That'd be appreciated."

"What can you do for us?"

"Get you out of Germany."

"I can do that myself, Colonel Hogan."

"We can get you to London."

"Switzerland. I have no interest in going to England. But I am willing to help."

"Lebensborn."

"Top secret project, dear to the heart of Himmler. Genetically correct SS men are mated to genetically pure women to provide Aryan children. They are raised in proper Nazi homes."

Newkirk risked a look at Riesling. The Major shrugged.

"Are you joking?" Hogan blurted.

"They are the future of the Nazi party."

"Are these genetically pure women willing?"

"As far as I know, yes. Many are from Norway, mistresses and girlfriends of the SS."

"What are your leaders thinking?!"

"Colonel Hogan, you do not wish to know how far some people are willing to go." Colonel Lindt sounded weary. "I have documents I will share with you. You will assist Major Riesling and I to escape to Switzerland."

"All right. We need to make you two disappear."

"Agreed. I am to go to the train tomorrow afternoon."

"We will blow up your car. It'll appear you died."

"Try to pin it on Major Hochstetter," Riesling said. Newkirk grinned.

"There's an idea," Hogan mused. "You seem very trusting, Colonel Lindt."

"I have your Corporal, Colonel Hogan."

"Newkirk can't go with you."

"Just to the train station."

"Look, we need to trust each other or this will never work."

"I am simply insuring you will do as you promise. I have given you Lebensborn." In the rearview mirror, Newkirk saw Hogan's face harden. "He will be treated well. Major Riesling and he are already becoming, how you say, close."

"Explain."

Lindt raised an eyebrow. "You are a gentleman, Colonel Hogan. You understand needs."

Newkirk slammed his foot on the brake. The car slew from one side of the road to the other. "Newkirk!"

"He is touchy," Lindt said.

"I am not chummy with Riesling!"

"Calm down," Hogan said shortly. "Newkirk, head back to camp. All right, Colonel. By the way, don't approach us too much. Hochstetter is watching us and you."

"Understood. We will have Newkirk clean our quarters. That will keep him nearby."

Newkirk's fists clenched. He turned and drove carefully back to camp. At the motor pool, Major Riesling opened the door. "Newkirk, come on."

"He's coming with me," Hogan stated.

"Colonel..."

"I told you, Colonel Lindt, my men are not bargaining chips. Newkirk isn't going anywhere. He'll clean your quarters after lunch."

"Very well," Lindt said. "We will wait for you."

Hogan and Newkirk walked to the barracks. "Riesling knows?" Hogan muttered.

"No! It's not--bloody hell, it's not like you think. I am not like them."

"Newkirk, I know it's been difficult for you..."

"You think I'd shag a Kraut?!"

"I think you have a protective streak and may agree to something to protect the unit."

"I protect myself, mate."

"Gretel. Berlin Betty. Rescuing Heidi from a trap."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "So I go soft now and then. And what about you?"

"We're not talking about me."

"I am not --" Newkirk stopped talking. Hogan turned. Carter jogged towards them.

"What is it, Carter?"

"Hey. Colonel Hogan , there's a problem."

"Not now."

"Hochstetter plans to escort Lindt to the train."

"Damn!" Hogan rubbed his temples. "All right. We'll have to figure something out. Come on. Newkirk, we'll discuss this later."

"Nothing to discuss, Colonel."

Hogan's withering glare merely made Newkirk stare expressionlessly at him. In the barracks, Hogan gathered the command crew. After her explained Ledensborn, Carter, LeBeau, andKinch exchanged looks of bafflement.

"So what's going on?" Carter asked. "The Germans aren't having children?"

"No, the right Germans aren't having children," Hogan corrected. "The ubermen need to reproduce to keep those superior soldiers coming."

LeBeau snorted. "Ubermen," he scoffed. "Uber imbecile perhaps."

"So all the SS have to get married?"

"I don't think marriage is the real goal," Newkirk said.

"SS men are supposed to be married," Kinch said.

"And what if they don't love those women?" Carter asked.

"And what's love got to do with it?" Newkirk poured some coffee.

"You can't get married and not love the other person," Carter protested. "Or have children."

The other men exchanged slight smiles. Newkirk blinked. "You're ruddy daft, Carter. Love isn't the point here. Look, those pretty little fraulians would love one of those high ranked SS men, especially if they come from money and old families which a lot do. The birds get a nice cozy life with the uppercrust and if they're really lucky and do get married, their new hubby dies in battle so they inherit without 'aving to really live with the bloke. The blokes get a nice toothsome bird who is easy on the eyes and if they're lucky, she's wealthy and upperclass, so they can fulfill their family duty and then toddle off to make the rounds of barmaids and camp fraulians. Everybody wins."

The room was quiet. "Remind me not to ask you out for Valentine's Day," Kinch muttered.

"But there has to be love, Newkirk!" Carter was painfully earnest.

"Those people aren't there for fairy tales, mate." Newkirk sighed.

"You have no romance," LeBeau said sternly. "No poetry, no coeur d'amour."

"I'm not a fool," Newkirk started but the words caught in his throat. He shrugged and drank his coffee. Carter glanced at Hogan.

"Don't look at me, Carter. In my opinion, love makes the world go round."

Newkirk looked at Hogan at that, then back at his coffee. Carter seemed relieved. "Newkirk, do you really think that love is a fairy tale?"

"I 'ope not, mate," Newkirk muttered. "'Because despite what people think, fairy tales are damn scary." _Don't ask me anymore, Andrew. I know how many fairy tales are written in blood_.

"All right, let's figure the hard part out. We can't blow up the car because Hochstetter's following."

"We can blow up Hochstetter," Carter suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Kinch agreed.

"Too risky. We'll have Gestapo everywhere."

"We can bring them into the tunnels." LeBeau sipped a cup of cocoa.

"They can't just disappear from here."

"Blow the train?" Kinch asked.

Hogan nodded. "I wondered about that." He pulled out a map. "The train bound for Russia goes this way. It picks up troops at almost every station." He traced the route. "Unfortunately, it's also pretty crowded land along the tracks."

"How were they planning on escaping?" Newkirk asked. "They have a plan of their own, they said."

Hogan nodded. "I guess we should ask."

"Hochstetter is going to notice," Kinch said. "If you keep talking to them."

"I'll have to sneak in. Newkirk is supposed to be cleaning the guest quarters today. The rest of you, keep a look out."

"They must like you, mon ami." LeBeau nudged Newkirk with a playful elbow.

"Right. They like me so much they want to execute me," Newkirk snapped. "This isn't a game, Louie!"

The others all stared at him. "I can clean," Carter offered.

"They want me, mate! I'm the one they caught and through me, the Colonel."

"It wasn't your fault," Carter said. "It happens."

"Oui," LeBeau said. "We have all been clumsy."

"Heck, I should have warned you about Riesling," Kinch argued.

"It happened. That's it." Hogan folded the map. "Newkirk, go clean. I'll be along in a minute."

Newkirk nodded and left. In the guest quarters, he dusted and swept while Riesling watched. Riesling thankfully didn't speak for awhile, simply observed him. "I'm done," Newkirk said finally.

"You do decent work."

"Thank you. Always wanted to be a bleedin' chambermaid."

"You may sit."

"I have other work."

A tap at the window and Newkirk let in Colonel Hogan. "Hey. Hello, Major." Hogan straightened his jacket. "Where's Lindt?"

"He is with General Burkhalter. Sit, Colonel Hogan." Hogan sat.

"We have a problem. Hochstetter wants to escort you to the train."

"That is a problem. How will you deal with it?"

"How did you plan on escaping before you met up with us?"

"Colonel Lindt was to board the train, change clothes, and disembark at another station. We would meet and leave Germany."

"Risky."

"Isn't everything?" Riesling straightened his shoulders. "Are you saying you can not help us?"

"I'm saying there'll be a change in plans. I can't blow up the car if Hochstetter is behind you."

"Blow up Hochstetter. It'll be no great loss."

"I can't. Gestapo swarm everywhere when one of theirs die."

Riesling frowned. "So Colonel Lindt gave you Lebensborn for nothing."

"I plan on helping. You came here, Major."

"We came here due to car problems. You're the one who approached us when you sent Newkirk in to steal from us." Riesling scanned Hogan in a way that made Newkirk's hands long for a gun. "I will speak to Colonel Lindt."

"We're not a threat to you," Hogan said calmly.

"Au contraire, Colonel. You and your Corporal are very much a threat. You know secrets. The moment we leave here, you could run to your Kommandant and ruin everything."

"I wouldn't."

"It is a risk I am not prepared to take." Riesling stood gracefully, turning as Colonel Lindt swept into the room. "Colonel Lindt."

"Hello Major. I see our guests have arrived." Colonel Lindt looked at Hogan then Newkirk. "What is the problem?"

"Hochstetter plans on escorting you to the station."

"Yes, so he says."

"It'll be hard to blow up your car with him behind you."

"So have him stay here. Delay him somehow."

"We don't like him either," Hogan said disgustedly.

Newkirk got an idea then. Hogan saw his reflective look. "Newkirk?"

"If Hochstetter was called away somewhere, maybe even taking Burkhalter with him, that'd leave us in the clear."

Hogan nodded. "A good idea. Rattle their cage some. Let's go plot, Newkirk. I trust that's all right with you, Major Riesling."

"I would prefer Newkirk stay here but you are correct. I know where he is." Riesling smiled at Newkirk, teeth barely showing.

"What about your driver?"

"I am sending Johann back to our unit. He knows nothing about this. He is well now." Lindt sat down.

Hogan nodded and walked to the window. He glanced out and around, then slipped out. Newkirk headed for the front door. Riesling padded behind him, so close Newkirk could feel the heat from his body. Riesling placed a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "I have confidence in you, Corporal," he rumbled softly, his breath stirring across Newkirk's neck. "You will not fail your friends." A light odor of aftershave tickled Newkirk's nostrils. He glared at the taller man.

"Sod off."

Hogan waited for him. "I think I worry about the Major more than Lindt," Hogan said. "Lindt's being upfront, I think. Riesling is..."

"Psychotic," Newkirk flatly said. "He means what he said, though. His focus is getting Lindt and himself to safety."

Hogan nodded. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't fail you."

Hogan smiled slightly. "Subtle."

"I got the message."


	6. Chapter 6

Newkirk laid awake a very long time. When he woke, drenched in sweat from unremembered dreams, his fingers dug into the thin mattress beneath him. The air in the barracks seemed to cling like damp wool. He slid down, landing on the floor like a cat. Grabbing his boots, he padded to the door. He eased out the door. There he gulped large lungfuls of the icy air, tugging on his boots. Then he snuck carefully around the building, watching out for Schiller and Schultz. For a long time, he simply leaned on the wall, watching the camp. When Schultz headed for the barracks, Newkirk quietly followed him, stood outside while the sleepy men poured out. "Where is Newkirk?" he heard Schultz demand. "Colonel Hogan, the Englander is not here!"

"Open your eyes, Schultz, he's right here!" Carter said. He gave Newkirk a puzzled look. Newkirk shrugged, yawning dramatically as Schultz appeared in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Schultz asked.

Newkirk opened his eyes wide. "I was sleeping until you ruddy came along. Have you been nipping at Klink's schnapps?"

Schultz stared at Newkirk. His eyes narrowed but he simply counted the the prisoners. Newkirk rolled his shoulders at Hogan's curious look. Klink stomped out, looking disgrunted and dismissing the prisoners quickly. Hogan sidled to Newkirk. "You all right?"

"Touch of insomnia." Newkirk smiled at his CO.

"I hope you're ready."

"Trust me, gov."

Surprisingly, the mission went off easily. A few phone calls, a car bomb, and that night found Major Riesling and Colonel Lindt comfortably enscounced in the tunnels. Colonel Lindt looked around in appreciation. "Clever. I am impressed, Colonel Hogan."

"You and Major Riesling better be worth it."

Colonel Lindt handed over his uniform, now dressed in plain blue trousers and shirt. Major Riesling wore similar clothes under his uniform, black instead of blue. He handed his uniform to Carter. "Thanks, Major."

"Thank you, Sergeant Carter."

"You know me?"

"Of course. I know all of Colonel Hogan's command crew."

"Come on Carter," Newkirk said, nudging Carter's shoulder. Carter amiably moved aside and Newkirk positioned himself between Riesling and Carter. Riesling smiled at him as if sharing a private joke.

"So what can you tell us?" Hogan sat down, sipping coffee. Lindt opened his attache case, the one with the lock Newkirk had such grief with. He retrieved a slim envelope and handed it to Hogan. Hogan opened it, his men crowding around.

Hogan's stomach dropped. Stark photographs of prisoners being beaten, skeletal figures wearing thin clothing. Some wore six pointed stars. Some had triangles. All had numbers. Dogs snarling at cowering prisoners, a row of corpses. Hogan looked at Lindt. The tall German touched one photograph, an odd still life of a pleasant looking sitting room with several lamps and various bookcases. "I don't understand," Hogan said.

"Labor camps," Lindt said softly. "Started around 1937 or so. You must understand, Colonel, I had no idea. Nor did Karl. We recently toured several." He looked at the men. "Do you wish all to know?"

"I trust my men."

"This is not a matter of trust, Colonel. You may wish to sit. This is not pleasant." Lindt's face filled with grief. Riesling touched his arm. Hogan felt a pit in his stomach. His men shifted uncomfortably. "These are German people, Colonel. No Allied soldiers. They are prisoners, assigned to Buchenwald and places like that to work for the war effort. Undesirables."

"People who pissed off the Gestapo," Hogan said.

Lindt nodded. "Some. There are also the Jews, the Roma."

"Who?" Hogan asked.

"Gypsies," Riesling replied. "The Roma are Gypsies."

"Jews, Roma, political prisoners, enemies of the Riech, homosexuals, sexual offenders. All wear idenifing marks. Yellow stars for the Jews, pink triangles for the homosexuals, brown triangles for the Roma, and more. Each camp have a slight different badge system. Most are assigned to barracks segregating them from the others. The Jews all live together, the homosexuals, etc. They work in factories in the camps themselves. Some are used in medical experiments. Most are worked until they die of starvation or illness."

Hogan blinked. "How many men are in these camps?"

"Varies." Lindt looked at the photos. "The men and women are separated, of course."

"There are women in these camps?" LeBeau blurted.

"Of course," Colonel Lindt replied in surprise. "Children, too. The Riech does not simply prune away bad branches, Corporal LeBeau. They destroy the plant, roots and all."

Hogan studied the photos again. "Why the sitting room?" Kinch asked.

"Pretty, is it not?" Lindt gazed at Kinch steadily. "Do you like the lamps?"

"They look like lamps," Carter said puzzedly.

"The lampshades are special," Major Riesling said. "They are made from skin."

Hogan stared. "Tell me you mean lambskin," he rasped.

"Nein." Lindt took the photo in his hands. "An average man can make two lampshapes like these. The tanning process is rather delicate, so I was told."

LeBeau gagged. Hogan swallowed. "You're joking."

"I wish I was." Lindt looked again at Hogan. "Do you see now why we are leaving?"

"This has to be wrong," Newkirk said quietly.

"Do you want an example?" Riesling removed a document and read a marked paragraph. "Those of certain classes shall be idenified and rehabilated to the best of current abilities. However, those who are marked with a black triangle, the asocial group, a pink triangle, sexual offenders and homosexuals, and a red triangle, the enemies of the Riech, shall provide as much work as they can for the state. In no case shall they be allowed to contaminate the Aryan race. To prevent such possibilities, it is recommended that idenification and sterilization be immediate upon idenification and admittance to any of the camps."

"Sterlization," Hogan repeated numbly.

"Castration. The mens' testicles are removed, the womens' uteri." Lindt folded his hands in his lap yet Hogan didn't miss the trembling. "Many without ansaethesia."

Carter gave a choked sound and Hogan glanced at his men. "Why?" Carter blurted.

"Only those of pure Aryan blood, body, and thought are worthy," Riesling said in a quiet tone.

"Filthy Boche!" LeBeau burst into a flurry of French curse words. Kinch grabbed his arm.

"Stop, LeBeau." The furious French man fell silent when Riesling stood.

"It was not us," Riesling growled. "We are German soldiers. We fight. We do not do this!" A wave of his hand indicated the photos.

"These are your people," Carter exclaimed.

"They're undesirables, Carter. Means they're worth less than dirt." Newkirk's eyes gleamed in the dim light.

"You are correct,Corporal Newkirk," Lindt said.

Hogan covered his eyes. "We have roll call soon," he said. "Get some sleep."

The men reluctantly left, Newkirk lingering. "Gov?"

"I'll be up in a minute. Go, Newkirk."

Alone with the two SS men, Hogan studied Lindt. "What else?"

"Colonel, this is just the tip. Would you like to hear how the homosexuals are treated? Hands must be outside their blankets at all times, even when sleeping. They are worked harder, tortured more, allowed to talk to no other prisoners. They are deviants." Lindt titled his head. "Karl and I would be there in a moment if we were discovered."

"Rohm was homosexual..."

"And he was killed as well." Riesling's lips twisted into a sardonic smile. "Colonel Hogan, we watched a man castrated in front of us. An infantryman, decorated by Hitler himself."

Hogan's heart seemed to stop. "Believe me, Colonel, we are not telling you this to torment you or to absolve ourselves," Lindt said quietly. "As this war continues, I hope you will not learn the full depths of human depravity that we have sunk to."

"What have you done to stop this?"

"I have tried to conduct myself as a proper officer," Lindt said. "I have rescued those I could, tried to be an example to my men. For that, I was assigned to the Russian front. And if Karl and I are discovered, we will be in a labor camp as well. Remember, Colonel, I did not even know of all this until several weeks ago."

"When we saw this, we made our plans to leave." Riesling rubbed his eyes.

"There's more," Hogan whispered.

"Much. Far more than we know. There are whispers, plans I know little of. And what I have discovered, I try not to think about." Lindt's face seemed to age as he glanced at the photos again. Hogan placed the photos back in the envelope.

"Get some rest. We'll talk more later."

Hogan noiselessly stepped through the darkened barracks. A shuttered lantern glowed on the table to light his way and he glanced hastily around. Open eyes gleamed around him. Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk,Carter--all awake, all staring at nothingness. He gingerly touched Carter's shoulder, ignoring the shiny streaks down his cheeks. A light touch to each of his command crew--it was all he could do. Each man trembled slightly. Yet Kinch clasped his hand back and Newkirk did the same, both dry eyed. Hogan made his way to his quarters and laid down.

_They are the undesirables...This is just the tip...I hope you will not learn the full depths of human depravity...I try not to think about..._

Giving up on sleep, he sat at his table and stared through the cracks in the shutters. He didn't know the time when the door creaked open. A glance over his shoulder. A shadow stepped in. A clink and the smell of whiskey. "You're not sleeping either," came Newkirk's low tone.

"It's a little difficult right now."

"Thought you might like a drink." Newkirk handed him a mug.

"Thanks." Hogan didn't ask where Newkirk had gotten whiskey. They both silently drank, neither moving as the door opened again. Kinch stepped in and Newkirk handed him a mug. Hogan lit his lantern.

"Thanks."

Newkirk poured two more mugs and Hogan looked at him. "Expecting company?" he murmured. Newkirk smiled slightly.

"We'll see."

"You'll kill Carter," Kinch said softly, teeth flashing in a grin.

LeBeau slid in first, shaking as if freezing. His teeth chattered on the rim of the tin cup but he swallowed quickly, then coughed fiercely. "Mon Deiu! I expected wine!"

"Hey, this is bloody good Scotch!"

"Didn't you take a whiff first?" Kinch leaned against the wall. He drank his slowly, with obvious pleasure.

"I just swallowed." LeBeau took another, far more tentative, swallow.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. Carter opened the door, looking exhausted. Kinch handed him his mug. Carter closed the door and sniffed it. "Whiskey?"

"Good for what ails you," Newkirk said.

"Does it help?" Carter studied the whiskey with a dubious look.

"Kills the pain some," Hogan said. He certainly didn't recommend this, allowing his men to drink themselves blind. Especially with him doing the same. Yet, he needed the human feeling above all else tonight and judging from his men, they needed the same. He swallowed the last of his whiskey and Newkirk poured him another. "Thanks, Newkirk."

"Anytime." Newkirk refilled his own mug and glanced at Kinch. Kinch shrugged and held out his mug. Newkirk topped off Kinch's drink. Carter rolled his shoulders and took a large gulp. He blinked but that was it.

They didn't talk at first, simply drank and sat. Carter trailed his fingers aimlessly over the tabletop. "It can't be," he said suddenly. "There has to be a mistake." He looked at Hogan, face nakedly begging to be lied to. "They simply misunderstood, right?"

None of the others looked at Carter. Hogan ran a finger over his mug. "It's true," he bluntly said. "And there's worse to come."

Carter's face turned ashen. Then he nodded. "How? How does anyone do those kind of things?"

"I don't know," Hogan said. "Sometimes, Andrew, there simply isn't an answer."

Carter looked at each of the men. LeBeau fiddled with his mug, Kinch shrugged, and Newkirk gazed steadily at Carter. "Sorry, Carter," Newkirk said.

"What can we do?"

"Get those two to London and get the word out," Hogan said.

"They're going to Switzerland," Newkirk blurted.

"We need them in London. They have military secrets and knowledge we need."

"So we betray them?" Newkirk sounded disturbed.

"London can get them to Switzerland. We're not betraying them, Newkirk. They're not going to prison."

"It's smart," Kinch agreed.

"We said we'd get them to Switzerland," Newkirk said. "Gov, these men are not people you want to cheat."

"What will they do?" LeBeau snorted.

"Considering Riesling probably has killed more men with his bare 'ands than most have with a bomb, you might want to worry," Newkirk snapped.

"We don't tell them," Hogan said.

"Colonel," Newkirk started.

"I know, Newkirk. And no, I'm not happy, either. But it's for the best. They speak to London, give their advice, and then London sends them to Switzerland."

"And if London doesn't want to let them go?" Newkirk's question hung in the air. Hogan studied him.

"Then I don't know. I'm making the best decision I can."

"Why so worried?" LeBeau asked. "So we lie to a few more Boche. Big deal."

"They've helped us, brought us information. We don't turn on these people."

"He's got a point," Kinch said.

Hogan nodded. "I know. And I'm not saying it's not a worry." Hogan didn't like the look in Newkirk's face. "It'll be all right."

"_Raus! Raus!_ All outside for roll call!"

"Let's go."

The men hurried outside, Newkirk tucking the whiskey bottle under a loose floorboard. Hogan yawned, stretching in the thin, cold air. Klink blearily stepped out, saluted, and dismissed the men hurriedly. Hogan gestured to the kantine and the men went to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Newkirk toyed with his tasteless oatmeal. He had no illusions about people yet he didn't like what Hogan was proposing. Major Riesling and Colonel Lindt had made their choices clear--they were going to Switzerland. And Major Riesling had also made it clear nothing was off the table when it came to Lindt. _Is it because they're lovers? Because they're like me in certain ways? Or is it just Riesling's sheer ruthlessness I sense? I'm afraid to even be near them in some ways because Riesling hits too damn close to the mark. If I slip any, he'll tear me apart. Or guess. Then I'm toast. I wish I simply had someone to ruddy talk to about this! It's not so bad when we're working. It's just when things are quiet that I think too much. What if this is just the tip? What if everyone is going to be idenified? How do they even know? Is this labour camp in my future?_

"You need to eat it, not play with it."

Newkirk looked at his Colonel. "I'm not hungry," he said quietly. Hogan frowned but didn't question him anymore. Newkirk walked off to do his chores, muttering when he saw he had garbage detail again. Colonel Hogan walked towards him.

"Newkirk," Hogan said.

Newkirk looked over. "Sir?"

Hogan jerked his head and they stepped aside. "You all right?"

"Besides the fact that it's my turn for garbage detail again? I think I'm being taken on that one. I always seem to 'ave it."

"That's not what I meant."

Newkirk sighed. _Like a dog with a bone, this one. _ "You mean how people like me will be idenified and sterilized? Right. At least I know what ruddy happens to us. Branded and gelded, bleeding cattle. Worked to death or medical rats."

"That is not going to happen to us," Hogan snapped. "It's just the Krauts."

"Like you have to ruddy worry," Newkirk said. "Then again, I don't know why I'm surprised. Who cares what happens when you're a deviant?"

"It's not deviancy," Hogan said. "It simply is. And that's why we're fighting. So people aren't treated like cattle. And by the way, I care. So do the others."

Newkirk cocked an eyebrow. "You 'onestly think the majority of people care?"

"I know we care. That's what matters."

Newkirk sighed. "Always the bleedin' optimist," he muttered.

"With you around? Someone has to be." Hogan pulled down his cap. "Get to work."

Newkirk watched him leave with a slight frown. Why did he have the feeling he was missing something? _I should have watched him at breakfast. I don't know if he ate or not. Better start garbage detail. _

He managed to force away his thoughts as he worked that day, practiced German in his head by translating the banter of the guards. Schmidt was cheating on his wife-again-and Mueller was tired of night duty. Schultz was napping again and Klink was an idiot but better than some and the Russian front was going bad, no matter what the Fuhrer said. Newkirk finished shoveling snow and headed back to the barracks. Carter handed him some coffee. "Thanks Carter. How are you?"

"Fine. Little woolly headed."

"Keep drinking like that, anyone would be."

"You drank it."

"I'm used to knocking back a pint or two."

Carter smiled. "I have to get downstairs."

Newkirk nodded, sat at the table. Carter gathered some foodstuff and headed down into the tunnels. Newkirk amused himself by shuffling cards then realized what he'd seen. He cursed.

"I don't understand why."

"Sergeant Carter, there are no easy explanations." Lindt's voice sounded resigned.

"But how? I mean, how?"

"Think of your Negroes, Sergeant." Newkirk could picture Riesling looking at Carter with his sardonic smile. "How well does your nation treat them?"

"We don't execute them," Carter blurted.

"Really? I beg to disagree. I've been to Alabama, Sergeant," Riesling snorted.

"You have? Wow!"

Newkirk stepped into the room. "Is there a problem, Carter?'

"Hey, Newkirk. No, I was just bringing food to our guests." Carter gestured to Major Riesling. "He's been to the States!"

"That doesn't surprise me," Newkirk said. "Come on. Colonel Hogan will need stuff."

"Sure. I'll be in the lab." Carter left the room.

Newkirk glanced at the two Germans. "Leave them out of this," he ordered. "You 'ave a problem, I can fix it. Don't screw around with the others."

Riesling and Lindt exchanged looks. "Now I do not understand," Lindt said.

"You two twist words, get in peoples' heads. Carter doesn't need that. None of them do. They're-- innocent."

"Innocent?" Riesling repeated. "Innocent saboteurs?"

"You know what I mean. They don't understand what you and Riesling are like, what's bleeding out there. Bad enough what you ruddy showed us what you did. They don't need any more."

"You care for him," Lindt said.

"Not like you think," Newkirk snapped. "We're family, brothers."

"Close family," Riesling murmured.

"You're a sick sod."

Riesling arched an eyebrow. "I? I know what I am, Corporal." Newkirk tensed. "But I'll abide your request. If we have an issue, I will speak to you."

Newkirk looked at Lindt. He nodded. _A pair of ruddy wolves. Or leopards. I hope they don't figure out the gov'nor is sending them to London._ Lindt looked at him with what looked like compassion. "And your Colonel?"

"What about him?"

"Would you prefer us not speak to him?"

Newkirk felt like he was walking into a trap. He exhaled slowly. _What do they know? What is he thinking? _"Just talk to me."

Riesling smiled and Newkirk felt the trap snap shut. "Of course, Corporal."

Newkirk gazed at them. "You've been to the States," he said.

"I have," Riesling said. "We were not always at war, Corporal. My mother and I saw Man O' War race in 1920."

"Alabama?" Newkirk asked.

"We visited numerous states."

"And you?" Newkirk asked Lindt.

"I have never been to the USA. I did visit London and Edinburgh several times."

Newkirk nodded. "And when did you two get together?"

"Why?" Lindt asked. "You have discovered what Karl and I are. Isn't that enough?"

Newkirk winced. _How desperate am I? I'm trying to talk to bleedin' Nazis!_ Newkirk turned and left, heading for the lab. There, from a dark corner, he watched Carter mix chemicals, jot notes. The smell of sulfur and nitrate filled his nostrils. Carter was unaware of his presence. Newkirk watched for a long time, amazed at the skill his sometimes awkward friend showed in his careful preparations. _Here I thought I had skills. Hope he continues this after the war. He could teach, maybe do something other than blow up trains and people._

He slipped away as silently as he could. Once more he found himself back where the two Germans talked quietly. Riesling's eyes lit as he neared. _Why does he like tormenting me? _ "Do you need anything?" Newkirk curtly asked.

"Not at this time." Lindt stretched. "Thank you, Corporal."

"You're welcome." Newkirk eyed Riesling. "And you?"

"I am fine. If you have reading matter, it would be nice."

"German or English?"

"Either."

Newkirk nodded. "How long will we be here?" Lindt asked.

"Probably a few days. Maybe a week."

Riesling nodded. Newkirk turned to leave. "Corporal?"

"Yes, Major?"

"The command crew, your brothers here. You do realize they would turn on you if they found out what you are?"

"They already know I'm British_." How does he know? How am I obvious? _

"Pretend all you want, Corporal. It changes nothing."

"I 'aven't the faintest clue what you are talking about."

Newkirk locked gazes with Riesling, Lindt looking on. "Sergeant Carter could be an Aryan with his looks," Riesling said.

"Carter's not a Kraut."

"And your Corporal LeBeau? Will he cook for us again?"

"I doubt it," Newkirk sneered. "'E doesn't like Germans."

"Ah, well." Riesling smiled, looking as if he enjoyed something Newkirk couldn't understand. "We need to see your Colonel."

"Why?"

Riesling smiled a little more. "I have questions."

"Ask away."

"You are not in command."

"Neither are you. I told you, you 'ave a problem, I'll take care of it."

Lindt sighed. "Just tell him, please."

"We'll see."

Riesling opened his mouth. "Enough, Karl," Lindt interrupted. "He does not understand."

"I'm not stupid, mate!"

Lindt sighed. "No one said you were. Major Riesling likes to engage in, shall we say, give-and-take. You are too --sensitive. You are, apparently, homosexual, yet--"

"What are you on about? Why would you even think that?!"

Lindt and Riesling exchanged looks. "Are we wrong?" Riesling asked pointedly.

"Yes! I like women! Frauleins!"

":Like your Colonel?" Riesling asked.

"Hogan is a bit of a ladies' man, so?" The Germans looked briefly puzzled. "He's not your business!" Newkirk snapped.

Lindt touched Riesling's arm. "Karl, enough." Riesling looked disappointed but sat back. "As you say," Lindt said. "He is not our business in that regard. I do need to speak to him."

"I'll pass on the message."

LeBeau watched as Carter and Kinch played catch. "Kinch, do you think that what the Krauts told us, that Americans could do it?"

"Nope. I mean, we lock up criminals and all but execute just everybody because they're Jews or Gypsies? Don't get me wrong, we have a lot of problems."

"LeBeau?"

"We French would not do it. Not even to homosexuals and perverts."

"I can see the Germans culling them out but I don't understand torturing them. I mean, no army wants them." Kinch tossed the ball to Carter again.

"They can not fight. They are girls."

"Tiger can fight," Carter reminded.

"La Tigre is different."

"I just never met anyone like that. Um, homos, I mean."

"You would not," LeBeau said. "They are--flouncy? Pretty boys?"

Carter looked at Kinch. "You've seen pictures, Carter," Kinch said. "You know, guys who lisp. Nancy boys."

Carter's face cleared. "OK. I still wouldn't kill any."

"Krauts kill whoever they want. They probably figure it doesn't matter."

"Why are you asking, Carter?" LeBeau rubbed his hands together.

"I was talking to the Krauts. The Major said he was once in the States. They couldn't really explain anything." Carter shrugged.

"Watch out for them, Andre. They are still Krauts."

"I'll be fine."

LeBeau smiled as Colonel Hogan walked around the corner. "Hello, mon Colonel," he said cheerily.

"In a minute, LeBeau." Hogan walked into the barracks.

Newkirk played solitaire in the empty barracks. "Newkirk," Hogan awkwardly started.

"Gov'nor." Newkirk didn't look up. "The Krauts want you," he said.

"Thanks, Newkirk. Look, the men wouldn't--they don't actually---"

Newkirk looked up with a composed face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you heard."

"I 'aven't the faintest idea."

Hogan ground his teeth. "Newkirk, Peter, I'm sorry."

"For what? That?" Newkirk jerked his head to the door. "Think I'm surprised by that? Nothing I didn't expect." He shuffled the cards. Hogan shifted weight, reached out and touched Newkirk. His Brit looked up, eyes filled with shadows. "Thank you, mate." In his words and face, Hogan saw a naked need Newkirk rarely showed, a desperate, simple want for comfort and contact. He squeezed Newkirk's shoulder, ached to do something, anything to help. Newkirk smiled slightly then stood abruptly as the others came in. "I'll check the Krauts."

"What's up?" Kinch asked as Newkirk left. "Newkirk?"

"He's checking on the Germans. Kinch, contact London and the Underground tonight. Let's see when we can get them out of here. LeBeau, I expect Hochstetter back here sometime soon. Ask Schultz if he knows anything. Carter, help LeBeau. I'll check with Klink."

"Oui."

"Colonel, are you all right?" Carter asked.

"Fine, Carter. Get to work." Hogan walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

After talking to Klink, Hogan headed back to the barracks. He nodded to Olson and Parks, headed down. Low voices made him turn where he spotted Newkirk sewing uniforms with Major Riesling watching. "You would make an excellent tailor, Corporal."

"Thanks."

"You have such light fingers."

Newkirk shot Riesling a disgusted look. "It's not your ruddy business, Major." Riesling dropped a hand onto Newkirk's neck and Hogan jolted. "I'll take your fingers off if you touch me again." Riesling chuckled but removed his hand.

"I just thought, since we are alike,..."

"Even if I was a ruddy homosexual--which I'm not--I am not like you!"

Hogan stepped into the room. "Newkirk."

Newkirk jerked around. "Colonel!"

"Major, is there a problem?"

"We have questions, Colonel Hogan." The dark eyed Major stepped towards Colonel Hogan. Hogan noticed Newkirk tensing. "Colonel Lindt would like to speak to you."

"Fine. Leave my men out of our discussions."

Riesling cocked an eyebrow. "Newkirk? But he has directed us to speak to him."

Hogan nodded. "For problems or needs, yes. Nothing else. Come on." He gestured and Riesling walked off. Lindt sat on the bunk, flipping through documents. He smiled at Hogan.

"Hello, Colonel."

"More paperwork? I thought you'd left the SS."

"Information for our new allies." Lindt carefully slid the papers into his briefcase. "Thank you for coming to see us."

"Anytime. What information?"

"Documents, like I said. The Allies will receive it when we get to Switzerland. Lists. German contacts in London. That kind of item."

Hogan gazed at Lindt. The faint smell of moist earth wafted past him as Riesling sat next to Lindt. "You don't trust me," Hogan said.

"I believe you are like me," Lindt said slowly. "And I have learned to cover myself. Logic dictates your superiors may have ordered you to turn us over to them. You are in the middle. Therefore, we tell you some things yet keep others to ourselves. Again, we will share what we have when we get to Switzerland. Most of it is memorized." Hogan frowned. Lindt abruptly stood. "When do you think you can get us out of here?"

"A few days. By the way, keep your watchdog here under control."

Lindt sighed and glared at his aide. "I apologize, Colonel. Karl gets restless and likes to needle." Riesling smirked slightly. "It will be controlled as you request."

"Good."

"Colonel, Karl is correct in some regards. Your British corporal, he is stressed."

"He doesn't like Nazis."

"Please don't play the idiot, Colonel. It ill suits you."

"Let me worry about my men."

Hogan and Lindt stood nearly nose to nose. The taller German looked at Hogan and graciously stepped back. "As you wish." Lindt paced away a few steps.

"What's in Switzerland?"

"Neutrality. I have no interest in answering questions from people who see me as a defector and traitor yet want to use me. The Swiss do not care what you do as long as you are polite and pay the bills." He looked at Riesling. "We can live in peace." His expression softened slightly. "Believe me, Colonel, peace is something we can only dream about."

Hogan felt unexpected empathy with Lindt. The mannered German seemed like a fox in a trap, spinning and circling, just wanting to be set free. "I'll try to get you two out as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"One question. Did you actually garrote a man and leave the corpse on a desk?'

Riesling's eyes widened. "That old rumor? How ridiculous. I would never do such a thing. Too obvious." Hogan blinked. "Far better to simply leave the bloody garotte in the man's desk."

Hogan stared at him for a moment then nodded and left.

He found Newkirk with LeBeau. "So what do the Boche have to say?" LeBeau asked.

"They have information but they won't give it to us until they're in Switzerland."

Newkirk and LeBeau looked at him. "Now what?" Newkirk asked.

"I'm not sure. He's good. He is covering all his bases."

"Maybe we should send him to Switzerland," Newkirk said. "London contacts them there."

"Maybe."

"Or send one to London, one to Switzerland," LeBeau suggested.

"I wouldn't do that," Newkirk blurted. "They've worked together a long time. They'd never agree."

"Play them off each other," LeBeau said.

Hogan shook his head. "No use. They're tight, trust each other too well." He sighed. "Damn."

"How about La Tigre?"

Hogan wondered if he looked as confused as Newkirk. "You lost me, Louie," Newkirk blurted.

"A lady. Nothing works like a belle fille."

"Tiger's tried, remember?" Hogan shook his head again. "They're not going to fall for that. I'll go up and think about this."

Newkirk watched Hogan leave. "Hope he just sends them off," he muttered.

"You seem awfully concerned, mon ami. They're just Krauts." LeBeau stretched. "Want some tea?"

Newkirk looked at his friend, his companion for over three years, a man who'd slept less than five feet away. "_They are--flouncy? Pretty boys?" So that's what I am. Maybe that's why I can do makeup like I can. But I'm not like that! I'm not pretty. I'm not flouncy. God, I am like Riesling. He's a ruddy lunatic._

"Newkirk? Pierre?!"

"Huh?"

"Tea. What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm thinking, mate."

LeBeau rolled his eyes. He grabbed Newkirk's arm and took him upstairs. Soon the comforting smell of tea filled the air. LeBeau and Newkirk both drank slowly. Carter came into the barracks, face red from cold. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Carter."

"Do we have any coffee?"

"On the stove."

"Thanks."

Newkirk finished his tea, glanced at Carter. _"I just never met anyone like that. Um, homos, I mean." What a pleasant term. He's my little brother, one of the few sweet, generous souls I know. Louie, my brother in crime, we've all been through so much. So now what? Would they turn me in?_ _Kinch--would he?_

"You're thinking too hard."

"Huh?"

Carter and LeBeau sighed simultaneously. "You are so cotton headed," LeBeau stated.

"Why? Because I can think?"

Kinch opened the door, wind swirling behind him. "Storm coming," he said, rubbing his hands over the stove. "Big one."

"Charming," Newkirk muttered.

"Will it stop our bombers?"

"It'll stop everything." Kinch poured a cup of coffee. "You look like you ate a lemon, Newkirk."

Newkirk gazed at him. _"I can see the Germans culling them out but I don't understand torturing them. I mean, no army wants them." I don't know why this surprises me. It's not as if their attitudes are new or even unusual. I've made the similiar remarks. _His stomach clenched. "'Suse me." He stepped outside, hurrying towards the latrine. Icy pellets tore through his overcoat and he shivered. When he finally stepped back into the barracks, he had pulled himself together. The quizzical looks he received made him simply smile.

"You all right?" Carter asked.

"Just a touch of indigestion, Carter. Bleeding cold." He shuddered dramatically. He looked around. "Where's Colonel Hogan?"

"I'm here." Hogan came out of his quarters. "Everyone all right?"

"Storm brewing," Newkirk said. Hogan nodded.

"We're sending the Krauts to Switzerland. Too big a risk not to. These two are loaded with secrets, especially Riesling. Talk to them, find out what you can, but be very careful. Don't push them and don't give out any information without clearing it with me."

LeBeau smiled coldly. "Let me talk to them, mon Colonel. They will beg to talk."

"LeBeau, Riesling is an assassin. Do not, I repeat, do not push him. Just chat." Hogan's gaze stopped at Newkirk. "Be careful."

The snow fell in thick sheets, coating Stalag 13 in wet snow. Carter tossed a few snowballs, trying to blank out the photos he'd seen. When forced inside for the night, he spotted Newkirk reading in his bunk. "What are you reading now, Newkirk?"

"Another one of Mueller's mysteries." Newkirk sipped coffee.

Carter frowned. He wanted to talk to Newkirk, bare his soul, figure out why and what was going on. While Newkirk was the most cynical of his friends, he also was his best friend and did care once someone pried open his hard shell. "Can we talk?"

Newkirk closed the book. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

Newkirk paled, blood draining from his face. "Sure," he said softly. Carter blinked and gestured to the tunnels. Newkirk almost seemed to slink until they reached the lab. Then Newkirk turned around, looking normal. "What's up Carter?"

"Those photos, the ones the Krauts showed us."

"What about them?"

"I can't get them out of my head. I don't understand."

Newkirk tilted his head, looked sharply at him. "What's there to understand?" He patted Carter's shoulder. "Carter, there aren't always reasons. Some people are just--twisted."

"But they're people! You don't just kill them. The Krauts just said its like what we do to Negroes but it's not! These prisoners are being tortured. Just because they're Gypsies or Jewish or criminals."

"I know."

Carter trembled. "Peter, it's not possible!"

Newkirk sighed, pulled him into a rough embrace. Carter shook, allowing himself to cry briefly on Newkirk's bony shoulder. Newkirk rubbed his back gently, held him while Carter wept, then offered him a worn but clean handkerchief. "It's all right," Newkirk said. "Andrew, we're not going to let them win."

"Thanks," Carter mumbled. He exhaled, controlled himself and smiled shakily.

"Come on, let's get some coffee, mate."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was spent shoveling. Hogan dug out just as much as the others and Newkirk shook his head. _Ruddy idiot. He shouldn't be doing this._ Yet he knew this was why Hogan was loved by most of the prisoners. His lips tightened as he noticed Trenton and Walters with their heads together, eyeballing Kinch and Baker. _Racist pigs. Don't understand that whole segregation thing. Yanks screwed up with that_. He nudged LeBeau, strolled casually to Kinch's side. LeBeau sidled beside Baker. Trenton edged away when Newkirk caught his eye_. You better move. _Walters warily watched LeBeau. _That's my little mate. Walters may be a foot taller but I'd put my money on you, Louie._

"Subtle," came a murmur. Newkirk turned his head. Olson grinned at him. Newkirk shrugged. Beside Olson, Hogan yawned and shook snow off his jacket. _Man needs a warmer coat than that leather jacket. Not that he'll listen. Can't tell a pilot anything. Especially not him._

As if sensing his gaze, Hogan looked his way. Newkirk held his gaze for a few moments then returned to shoveling. Late that night, Newkirk found himself pacing the tunnels again. Reluctantly he found himself near the Krauts. Riesling and Lindt looked at him unsurprised. "Corporal," Lindt said. "You're up late."

"Other things happened at that camp, didn't they?" Lindt nodded. "What? If I--say I was what you are--what would happened to me?"

"You would be castrated, possibly experimented on. Perhaps used for target practice. Beaten to death. Mauled by dogs. Raped. Nothing pretty, Corporal." Lindt pushed his hair off his forehead. "We were accepted for awhile. Homosexuals could be in the open. We were tolerated if not liked. We danced, openly mingled with others. Some were leaders of communities and organizations. It's all gone now. Homosexuals in the concentration camps envy the Jews. And what is worse, no one will care when we are slaughtered."

"And that includes you." Riesling crossed his arms. "I have heard homosexuals are not supposed to serving in your army."

"Hardly," Newkirk sourly said.

"Yet I believe no one who is physically capable may refuse to serve, even if they are homosexual. They can be drafted."

"'Course."

"Whenever the war ends, Newkirk, do you think your government will thank them for serving? They are simply good enough to die for them. Not good enough to be considered people."

"That's not true."

"Slaughtered and skinned."

Lindt looked at Newkirk fully. "Your friends do not know about you."

"No, strangely enough, it's not something I bloody brag about!"

"You are a virgin," Riesling stated.

"What?!"

"He means you have not been in a relationship with a man," Lindt hastily said.

"That's hardly a virgin," Newkirk grunted. "I've been with plenty of frauleins."

"So have we," Riesling said. "So you haven't been lonely?"

"That's not your business."

"I'm sorry." Lindt's face softened.

"Don't! Don't you dare ruddy pity me! Not my bleeding country that started this."

"True. I do commend the British," Lindt said. "When France fell, no one thought Britain would be the obstruction it is."

"Nicest thing you've said."

"If they are all as mule headed as you, I am not surprised," Riesling said.

Lindt broke into laughter. Newkirk and Riesling stared at him. "Coming from you, Karl..." Lindt finally gasped out. Confusion swept through Newkirk. Lindt finally chortled to a stop. "Thank you both. I needed a laugh."

"You lost me," Newkirk said. Riesling merely frowned deeper.

"Heinrich is saying I am somewhat stubborn."

Newkirk nodded. "That's an understatement."

"You are alike." Lindt chuckled.

Newkirk jerked and Riesling stiffened. Lindt laughed louder. _Is he bloody joking? I am nothing like this jackal! He'd cut his mum's throat in a heartbeat. _

"Sounds like a party."

Newkirk winced as Colonel Hogan strolled into the 'room'. "Colonel, I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Same here."

"I couldn't sleep, mate, so I just took a little stroll and thought I'd check on our guests."

Hogan nodded, looking both amused and annoyed. Lindt chuckled. "I was comparing your Corporal Newkirk to my Major Riesling. They have similairities."

"Could be twins."

_What is he on about? _ Newkirk had to mentally grin at the irritated look on Riesling's face. Although he did understand the irritation.

"Newkirk, could you make coffee please?'

"Course."

Newkirk made a pot of coffee, dark and strong. He brought mugs to everyone, sipped slowly. Hogan leaned against the wall, savoring the aroma. "You make great coffee, Newkirk," Hogan said.

"It is potent," Lindt commented.

While the officers chatted about inconsequential items, Newkirk listened, watching the three. _Funny, Hogan and Lindt are somewhat alike. Both smart, both supposedly devoted to their men. At least, Hogan is. Lindt doesn't seem to worry about his men much. That's funny._

"What about your men?" he blurted. "Your unit. What happens to them?"

"Captain Wiehn will take over as we are dead. He's a good man, fair. I tried to ensure my command crew held ideas like mine." He smiled at Hogan. "Not as diverse as yours, Herr Colonel."

"I have special needs. My men are unique."

"Not as unique as you," Riesling said. "Your men seem very--devoted."

"We've been together awhile."

Newkirk nodded. Riesling glanced at him, eyes merry. Hogan noticed as well, straightening.

"Come on, Newkirk. We need to head up."

Newkirk nodded. They headed to the ladder. Hogan grasped Newkirk's arm, pushed him into the empty radio room. "What is going on?" he asked in a low tone.

Newkirk blinked. "With the Jerries? I told you. Couldn't sleep, ending up down here."

"They're not friends, Newkirk!"

"I never said they were. We just chatted."

Hogan crossed his arms. "And?"

"They told me more about the camps. You didn't mention half, gov."

"I didn't think it was necessary for you to know everything."

Newkirk appreciated Hogan's gentle tone. "Gov, they're like me in some ways."

"They don't have any answers, Newkirk. That's not Danvers and Wilcox in there!"

Pain flashed through Newkirk's face. "I know that," he said angerily. "It's just--you know what the others say. Even me own mates. I just wanted to talk."

"My door is always open."

Hogan couldn't identify all the emotions on his Englishman's face. Newkirk jammed his hands in his pockets. "Thanks," he muttered. He looked at Hogan quickly then exhaled. "Gov'nor, if all they say is true..." He swallowed hard. "What if it happens here?"

"No," Hogan said. "I won't allow it to happen here."

Newkirk's lips quirked. "So you're saying we'd be taken out and shot first?"

Hogan nodded, smiling despite himself. "Absolutely."

Newkirk actually chuckled. "Why that makes me feel better, I don't know."

Hogan clasped Newkirk's shoulder. "Let's go."

Hogan stood in his doorway, gazing at all the men in Barracks 2_. He's talking to Nazis. One of my men would rather chat with the enemy than me. Yet, who can blame him? I talk with Klink and Burkhalter sometimes just because they're officers. They're pathetic officers, they're the enemy, but they're still officers. Newkirk--Newkirk always has been gregarious. The others don't seem to notice. Maybe I'm worrying too much. Yet, this odd--back and forth behavior, seesawing from being fine to being almost desperate. I know he must be feeling alone. How do I convince him he's not?_

Hogan sighed. He opened his shutters slightly to watch the snow come down.

It took wrangling with London and the Underground but arrangements were made. Riesling and Lindt left with the Underground for Switzerland. Lindt handed over several large files to Hogan before they left. Riesling slipped Newkirk a piece of paper. Newkirk opened it when alone. On it was the name Valhalla and an address.

Strangely enough, while Newkirk found his secret an ever tightening lead collar, the object of his affection, continually nearby and an unceasing source of glorious torment, still was blissfully unaware. Newkirk could work freely. Becoming more aware of himself and what he wanted, however, meant restless nights and long walks around the camp in the day. "Newkirk, you're going to wear a path around the camp."

Newkirk turned to Wilson. "Hello, Wilson. Just stretching my legs."

"I thought you were out last night stretching your legs."

Newkirk shrugged. "Winter stir crazy."

Wilson frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Bit fidgety from time to time."

Wilson shrugged. "All right. I think you're crazy."

_Close on that one, Joe. Maybe not insane but bloody close sometimes._ Newkirk smiled and kept walking. He ignored Schultz who drowsed near the gate. Heidi, lying next to him, wagged her tail and Newkirk dared a quick ear rub. Carter waved at him and he veered. "Getting close to the gate," Carter muttered.

"Wanted to see Heidi."

"Be glad Mueller wasn't there. Or Schiller."

Newkirk nodded. _I have to do something before I go ruddy mad_.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Again, Bold= German)**

It took several months before Newkirk dared. Spring was coming and Newkirk had earned a 'weekend pass'. The others had used theirs save for Kinch and Hogan, brief fleeting hours of simple pleasure and make believe. Newkirk stood before the small club, ignoring the misty rain that splattered him. Faint aromas of beer, schnitzel, and strudel eddied past him. Newkirk swallowed hard and stepped into the building, murmuring Valhalla as he passed guards.

Soldiers and men filled the club while loud music made Newkirk's teeth ache. His gaze flicked around. Men canoodled in corners while several danced together. He ordered a beer in flawless German. As he drank, Newkirk's stomache tightened. He didn't know what he expected or hoped for yet he felt this wasn't it. Lonely or not, he didn't feel comfortable, even at this homosexual club. **"You are new?"**

Newkirk turned his head. A young man, looking eerily like Carter, gazed at him with wide, sapphire eyes. **"Yes. I am Hans."**

**"Fritz. It always seems odd the first time."**

**"Then I guess I am normal then."**

**"Very much."**

Fritz laid his hand on Newkirk's arm.** "There are many good people here."**

**"Thank you."**

As Newkirk chatted, his stomach knotted more. Newkirk understood flirting. He knew he had very good skills in that area. They served him in good stead, even here. _Not birds but the basics are the same. _He drank several pints but couldn't relax, no matter how much Fritz smiled and chuckled. Even after an intense kiss, he merely tensed more. _He's attractive enough. Even a bit tempting. Like some of the others here. But he's not who I want. I should just take what I can get because I certainly can't have __**him. **__Ruddy hell, this is not working._

He finally made polite excuses and headed out the back door. The rain beat down steadily as he strolled down the dark street. Several black cars and trucks pulled up at the club, gleaming in the glow of the street lights. Newkirk took a step then stiffened as SS and Gestapo poured out of the vehicles. Newkirk slunk into a dark alley, watching. Revulsion filled him as ebony clad stormtroopers yanked numerous men from the club. The young Fritz was shoved into a car and Newkirk swore quietly. He checked his pocket for the Luger he carried, touched his hidden dagger then paused. He didn't dare attack all those Germans. Yet..._"You would be castrated, possibly experimented on. Perhaps used for target practice. Beaten to death. Mauled by dogs. Raped." _He swore and headed for the car.

As he darted through the woods much later, he already knew he'd miss morning roll call. This little escapade had taken hours, it was already 0330, and he was far from Stalag 13. He didn't relish explaining himself to his Colonel. Newkirk glanced at the stormy sky and hoped he could find a dry hiding spot before dawn.

It was approximately 24 hours later, 0400 hours the next morning when Newkirk spotted the camp. He'd actually heard the dogs in the woods and tried to pick his way carefully. _Hope Heidi isn't out tonight. She's got the best nose and knows me anywhere. _

He hoped the tree trunk wasn't locked. If it was, he'd have to slip through the fence. Footsteps echoed in the woods and he froze. It took a long time, inching towards the camp. When morning roll call was held, he finally slipped into camp. In the tunnels, he started pulling off filthy, reeking clothes, cursing as it rubbed dirty skin. He grabbed a towel, rubbed off some of the dirt and water, and pulled on a dry uniform, aching for a shower.

He listened before he eased up the ladder, rapped softly. When no one opened the bunk, he dropped back to the tunnel floor and looked for something to eat. Happily he found a few not too stale buns in a basket and munched away while he made some coffee. He looked up as Carter scrambled down the ladder. "Hey, mate," he said cheerily.

Carter yelped and wheeled, eyes huge. "Peter?!" He grabbed Newkirk, pulled him close in a hard embrace. "You're alive!"

"I may be late, mate, but I'm not late. As in mortal late." He returned Carter's hug. "You thought I was dead?"

Carter nodded. "There were a number of bodies found in town. We were told one was you."

"Who said?"

"One of the guards. Schiller, I think."

Newkirk blinked. "I'm not dead."

Carter let him go, nodding and blinking rapidly. "Come on. We have to tell the others."

"I need a shower."

"I'll get the others."

"Carter, are you all right?" came a voice.

"Kinch! Get LeBeau and Colonel Hogan and come down here!"

Newkirk groaned. "I'm in for it now," he muttered.

LeBeau, Kinch, and Hogan climbed down. Newkirk set his coffee down, marvelling at Carter's stupid grin. LeBeau turned and jumped at Newkirk. "Pierre!"

"Hey, mates."

Kinch whooped and hugged Newkirk. Newkirk felt a thrill running through him, a warm bit of pleasure as his friends all gleefully slapped his back and embraced him. Only Hogan held back. When all the other were through, Hogan stepped forward, roughly squeezed him in a choking hold. Newkirk hugged him back, breathing deeply, allowed the deep knot of panic to finally dissolve. "You look like hell, gov."

Hogan did. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, normally impeccable hair rumpled and knotted. "You're supposed to be dead."

Newkirk grinned. "I can always go back and try harder."

Hogan groaned as if from somewhere deep inside. "Don't even think it. I'm getting too damn old for this." He released Newkirk, straightened up, and pushed back his hair. "Care to explain?"

"Gestapo run in. They never touched me but I had to pick my way back." Newkirk shivered. "Sorry."

"Schiller said you were dead, idenified your corpse."

Newkirk didn't know what to say. "Sorry?" he ventured.

"You need a shower, mon ami," LeBeau said.

"I know. Maybe I can get one before I'm tossed in the cooler."

Hogan nodded. "Best you appear at the gate. Think you can convince Klink?"

"Course."

Newkirk did convince Schultz he was not a ghost and Klink sentenanced him to 60 days in the cooler despite Hogan's protests. Newkirk did managed to get a shower first, riverlets of blood and dirt scrubbed away. As he toweled off and dressed, Hogan appeared. "You're all right?"

"Hungry and a few nicks and scrapes. Other than that, I'm right as rain."

Hogan nodded, biting his lip in an odd manner. "I'll get you some food."

Newkirk grinned despite himself. "Thanks." He studied his CO. Hogan looked at him thoughtfully, nodded, and then walked him to the cooler with Schultz. Newkirk sagged onto a cot, stared at the ceiling. _So at least I know. I can't find a ruddy substitute. What I feel for him is for him and not for just anyone. I might lust for someone else but I __**want**__ him. Feelings and cravings, love and want, all rolled into one. And until I can get over that, I'm bleedin' screwed. Or not screwed, depending how you look at it. I'm turning into an absolute moon calf, I am._

"Newkirk?"

Newkirk turned, feeling his face turn red. Colonel Hogan gazed at him curiously, his ears pink. Newkirk suddenly got the horrible notion he'd called out a name aloud. "Gov?" he tried to sound casual but it came out squeaky.

"Brought you some food."

"Thanks." Newkirk sat up, not daring to look Colonel Hogan in the eye. He began eating and the cot dipped as Hogan sat next to him, so close he could feel his body heat. Newkirk jerked slightly, his gaze automatically going to Hogan.

"Gov?"

"Want to tell me about it?"

Newkirk twisted his napkin in his hands. "I went to a club. Valhalla was its name."

Hogan blinked, a wierd smile twisting his lips. "I recognize the name."

"What?" Newkirk stared. Hogan gestured for him to continue. "I had a few drinks, flirted a bit, then left. Gestapo hit the club right after I left."

"Anything else? Like where did you get the Gestapo coat and blood soaked clothes?"

Newkirk sighed. "I had to rescue the ah, well, I met someone--look, I met this bloke named Fritz. Gestapo grabbed him, I sprung him. I had to help, gov. None of the men 'ad done anything wrong."

"How many Gestapo did you kill?"

"One. I got rid of the corpse, the car. Kept the coat and papers."

"How did you kill him?"

"Cut his throat. That's why my clothes were blood soaked."

"Anything else? How about a few more details?"

Newkirk sighed and began his story again. Hogan listened attentively. At the end, he covered his face with his hand, shaking his head. "Should we talk about this protective streak again?" He sounded like he was laughing.

"He looked like Carter. Acted like him, too." Newkirk took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. It's--not for me. I mean, it's risky."

Hogan gave him an odd, tight smile. "I wanted to tell you something while I could, Peter." Newkirk's stomach rolled. The Colonel inhaled. "I am honored you shared your confidence. And I understand you feel unable to talk to people here. I--am not sure whom you like but I'm certain he'd be flattered."

"Doubt that," Newkirk muttered. "Face it, gov, I'm the only one of my kind here."

"Even unicorns have mates," Hogan said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just mean that the war won't always be here. You can have a future."

"What about now?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan fell silent for a moment. "That's up to you," he quietly said. "There are people here who would understand." He gazed at Newkirk.

Newkirk snorted. "You're daft. Relationship in a POW camp? Anyway, what about you? Don't see you running off with Hilda or Tiger."

Hogan studied his hands. "I'm not able to give myself like that." He looked Newkirk in the eye. "Even if I wished to, I couldn't. Not here. Not now. This operation is too important. I can't risk it. Not for a relationship, not even love. Had I been leading my bomber squadron, I would have taken the chance. When the war is over, I can. But not here. Our work is too important. I have to wait."

Newkirk felt his world shift, rotate. He stared at Hogan. _Is he saying what I think?_ Cautiously, with a newborn wariness, he prodded slightly. "After the war? You'll still be an officer, gov."

"Yes. I'll need a staff still."

Newkirk froze. "Colonel--gov'nor--" He inhaled slowly. "You know, don't you? The one I fancy?" _Please say yes so I don't make a ruddy fool of myself. _

"I have an idea." Hogan seemed to be treading delicately. Newkirk stared at him, gathering his courage.

"I know you're an officer and it'll never 'appen. I'm not asking for anything. I know you aren't the same as me but--" he stopped. Hogan was smiling, a strange, relaxed smile. "Am I amusing you?"

"I was thinking about London. I haven't seen a lot of it."

Newkirk drew his brows together, trying to put together pieces. "You'll need a guide," he said slowly. "To see the best parts, I mean."

"Up to the job?"

Newkirk grinned. "Best guide you'll ever 'ave, mate."

"Then it's a date." Hogan slapped Newkirk's leg then stood, yawning. "I better go make sure the rest of the camp is standing."

"Tell the others I'm all right," Newkirk said.

"I think Carter has already." Hogan pushed the block out of the way. "Are you sure? That you're all right?"

Newkirk nodded. _I'm still going to be alone. I'm still going to be lost in a lot of ways. And I still don't think I 'ave a bleedin' chance with you. And you keep entering my ruddy dreams. On the other hand, I guess I can wait and see. _ "I'm fine."

"Just remember my door is still open."

"'Course." Newkirk smiled. "Thanks."

Hogan grinned. "Glad you're not dead."

"So am I. How did you know about Valhalla?"

Hogan merely shook his head amusedly. "That's my secret, Peter. Get some rest. We have work to do." He took the empty plate and left.

Newkirk pushed the block back into place. He curled on his cot. _Well, now what? Maybe, maybe there is a way out of this. _

Hogan laid a hand on the block, smiling to himself. "Good night, Peter," he murmured.


End file.
